Strong Allies
by Variant
Summary: What happens when Yusuke's group meets up with Inuyasha's group on the way to the Dark Tournament. Will they be new allies or just another obstacle to get to the finals. Will they help eachother destroy a new threat? Chapter 2 NOW UP!
1. freind Or Foe?

I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Though I wish I did. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. There will be many more. I write a lot so look forward to a quick next chapter. This one was kinda small. So the next one will be longer  
  
Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?  
  
The ship slowly heads north from the small dock. Most of the teams of fighters have made there way up to the front of the ship so the could catch a glimpse of it.  
"This is so stupid!" a man says throwing a rock up against the side of the ship sitting down next to the railing.  
"Brrrr...It's so cold out here!" Women standing up leaning against the railway shivers and hold her hands up against her mouth.  
"Well get used to it wench!" The angered man says hastily. The women looked down at him and held up her finger.  
"Sit!" the women, said sending the man flying down into the walkway.  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" The man said rubbing his head and slowly getting up to his feet beside her. "Fine! If your that cold...." He takes the top of his kimono and hands it to the girl.  
  
Yusuke's group is sitting up front anticipating the arrival that couldn't come sooner. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing around the outside of the girls for protection purposes and Yusuke was fast asleep from his training with Genkai earlier.  
"Is this thing on?" a man said with a loudspeaker stepping outside. He bangs it twice and it turns it self on. "Greetings everyone! Congratulations for even getting the privilege of getting to go to the Dark Tournament, I know that all of you are strong so I will cut the bullshit. I bet you think that you all are going to the Tournament, well you couldn't be more wrong!" the man said tauntingly. In the background you could hear whispers. "In reality only two Groups will make it there alive!" There is a long pause as everyone takes in what they have just heard. "So what are you waiting for kill or be killed!" the man runs inside and locks the door.  
A few seconds pass and no one moves. All there is complete and utter death stares from one group to the next. All of the demons on board start to laugh to themselves.  
"This is going to be easier than I thought!" one demon said aloud to his group. Another leader of a group seized the moment.  
"I say we kill the humans first!" he said pointing his claws at Yusuke's group. Almost every last demon surrounded them and was laughing at them uncontrollably. Just as the giant group of demons were launched in the attack a bright stream of light came out of nowhere almost instantly slicing half of the demons in half. Blood splatter on the feet of Kuwabara who was in complete awe. The rest of the demons delayed there attack and started running to the other end of the ship screaming.  
"Sorcery! Sorcery!" One of the demons croaked after hiding behind what was the last leader left. An irritated voice snapped back.  
"Don't think that you are safe." Another stream of yellow light shined and the rest of the demons were instantly killed and most of them fell over the side of the ship from the power of the attack. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran in front of Yusuke's group. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga in his hands. Apparently in a bad mood from earlier. Sesshoumaru landed softly next to Miroku and cracked his knuckles. He stayed quiet but had an eye on the sleeping Yusuke the whole time. Inuyasha turned around and looked into the eyes of Kurama.  
"Don't think for even a second that we saved you!" he sneered to himself slightly and started to walk off. Sesshoumaru followed him as well. But Miroku and the others stayed. Kagome looked at Botan.  
"Nice Kimono! What is your name?" Kagome said looking at Botan now floating in the air on her pole. Botan stuttered for a second.  
"Hello, my name is Botan, nice to meet you all! Thank you for helping us." Botan said as cheerily as she could. Miroku broke in and grabbed Botan's hands.  
"Hello my dear my name is Miroku." He said reaching around for her butt. Sango instantly was pissed off and started to chase Miroku up and down the ship with her Kazanna, screaming. Kouga looked disgusted by the way the two were acting like children and started walking to where Sesshoumaru went. "At least he isn't an incompetent mutt face!" Kouga thought to himself. Hiei stayed quiet the whole time and got tired of socializing so he jumped up onto the helicopter pan on top of the ship and practiced swing his sword. Rin walked over to Yukina.  
"Hello! My name is Rin! Nice to meet you!" Rin said happily as she skipped over to her. Yukina smiled sweetly and clapped her hands twice.  
"Hi, my name is Yukina!" She said looking down at the little girl in an orange kimono. Rin smiled and ran over to Sesshoumaru who was getting tired of waiting to get there. Genkai the whole time was standing next to the sleeping body of Yusuke along with Kieko. Yusuke stirred in his sleep and plopped one of his eyes open.  
"How long have I been out?" he said rubbing his eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly glanced at Yusuke and quickly back to Rin tugging at his leg.  
"A couple of days." Genkai said slowly. Genkai was transformed into her younger self. Kieko was just happy that he was awake. The loudspeaker turned on.  
"Congratulations you live for now! Please enjoy the rest of the trip." The man said again retreating into the door and locking it. The island now came into view from the ship. It was surrounded by an evil aura with occasionally lightning above it striking the ground. Yusuke was having a conversation with Inuyasha at the bow of the ship.  
"So what's your reason for going into the tournament?" Yusuke said putting both of his hands behind his head. Inuyasha hesitated before answering.  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha said looking down at the waves hitting the side of the ship. Over to the left Miroku and Kuwabara were hanging their heads over the side of the railing trying hard not to throw up from the constant rocking of the ship. All the girls except for Genkai, and Rin who were standing next to Sesshoumaru aimlessly staring at the now starry sky, were also having a discussion about why everyone was going to the tournament.  
"Well we are here because Koenma has ordered us, also The Toguro brothers are forcing us." Botan said looking at them that were now in a little circle. Kagome and Sango looked at each other confused.  
"Who are these Toguro brothers?" Kagome said immediately after Botan told them. Botan thought for a second.  
"It is almost the same reason you are going to the tournament to kill Naraku. We are here to kill them." Botan said looking at Kagome and Sango. Shippo hoped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Hiei still standing on the top of the helicopter pad was looking down at them all. He was the most interested in the power of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
"Hn...." He turned away and jumped down and landed next to Kurama who was now leaning up against the side of the ship next to the girls. The loudspeaker again turned on.  
"Now docking." And immediately turned off. The ship pulled up to the dock and stopped. The sailors jumped off and tied the huge ropes onto the metal holders. And set up the ramp to get off. Inuyasha's group was the first off, and then Yusuke's group who grabbed their suitcases.  
"Hey don't you guys have any suitcases?" Keiko said aloud looking confused. Inuyasha turned his head slightly.  
"We don't need any suitcases." Then he quickened his pace because it started trickling down rain. The two groups of demons and humans walked together. Hiei not liking this because he obviously thought no one can be trusted. Everyone else was fine with their newly acquired friends. Sesshoumaru spotted the top of the arena were the tournament would take place. After about 10 minutes of walking in the rain they reached the building were they would be staying. After checking in and getting the tournament schedule they two groups went to their rooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter will be on soon 


	2. Big Breakfast

I don't own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please enjoy this chapter. Any ideas with pairings in this? Cause I kinda wanted to see Inuyasha and Botan.... No reason just what I'm thinking of.  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Alliance  
  
Inuyasha woke up first in the morning surprisingly, rubbed his eyes and looked around the room full of sleeping bags. He slowly got up so to not wake up Kagome who was sleeping inches away from him in her sleeping bag with Shippo lying not far from her. Inuyasha didn't want to wake up the entire room so he went downstairs to the bathroom. He went out the door to the apartment room and towards the elevator, pushing the down button and walking inside. He looked for the lobby button sleepily, finally finding it and pressing it triumphantly. The doors began to close.  
  
"Wait! Could you please hold the door!" A woman said running towards the elevator, also seeming a bit tired. Inuyasha standed still as if not going to get it for her and it was her own damn fault. At the last moment he slipped his claw in the doors and pushed it aside and walking backwards against the elevator wall again.  
  
Botan stepped inside and said, "Lobby please." Inuyasha reluctantly pressed the button again and the doors snapped close and the elevator started to move. Inuyasha looked down at his feet.  
  
"What are you doing up this early. Botan was it?" he said to her back. Botan was wearing her Kimono that was a little messy because she put it on in such a hurry. She looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't want to wake Yusuke and the rest up so I came down here." She said while she turned around to him. Inuyasha stomach growled. He put his hand on his chest.  
  
"Whoa, guess I'm a little hungry" He said his hand behind his head. The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors opened to a wide hall with the occasional table and chairs. A man in a uniform was standing next to the elevator. Inuyasha and Botan stepped out and peered down the hall sees the bathrooms they both started to walk towards the sign. Botan was wearing slippers that were made to look like little bunnies. Their ears were flapping back and forth as she slid them across the floor. Inuyasha entered the men's bathroom and Botan in the girls.  
  
*Back in Yusuke's apartment*  
  
The sound of sizzling was heard coming from the small kitchen. Kayko was cooking their breakfast, along with Yukina and Shizuru who showed up some time that night after everyone had went to bed. The only one who knew this was Hiei and Kurama who were still up at the time discussing today's matches. Kuwabara was still sleeping but could obviously smell the food because he was tossing. Yusuke was setting the table surprisingly, but only because he was told to by Kayko who you shouldn't fool around with during the morning. Kurama was sitting on the couch drinking some sort of tea, and Genkai was sitting at the table awaiting the food. All were there except for Hiei and Botan.  
  
"Time to eat everyone!" Kayko said holding a plate with eggs and bacon on it. She was smiling as she put it in the middle of the table. Shizuru walked out of the kitchen with a huge plate full of pancakes. Yukina walked out of the kitchen but was immediately stopped by the non- sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
"Let me take that for you Yukina!" Kuwabara said grabbing the plate from her hands. He looked down at Yukina's hands that were covered with cooking mittens.  
  
"Okay, but watch out its..." Yukina was cut off by the loud screams of Kuwabara that could be heard from a mile away. "Hot..." Yukina added as Kuwabara threw the plate up in the air without thinking. Sending a plate of hot hash browns hurling through the air and it hit Yusuke who was just about to take the first bite of his pancake.  
  
"Ahhhh! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Yusuke screamed running up and down the apartment with Kayko chasing after him trying to take the plate off. Finally when it cooled down there was a Kuwabara shaped hole in the door. Miroku opened the door that was across the hall from Yusuke's and sees Kuwabara on the floor with a huge bump on his head.  
  
Inuyasha and Botan were back in the elevator returning upstairs. They were both leaning up against the same wall in the back both still a little bit sleepy.  
  
"Would you like to join us for breakfast Inuyasha?" Botan said so quickly that Inuyasha could barley make it out. Botan was twirling her fingers wildly trying hard to hide how nervous she was. Inuyasha was about to answer but the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "You can bring your friends too. There is plenty of food for everyone." Botan said sweetly smiling. Inuyasha gave her a nod and starting walking towards his room and past a door with a huge human shaped hole in it. Opened the door to his room walked inside and closed it.  
  
"Where have you been Inuyasha?" Miroku said sitting in the same kind of couch as in Yusukes' room, sipping a strange smelling tea. Everyone appeared to be up because there were no more sleeping bags on the floor and they were all neatly put in their rolls and put in the side of the room.  
  
"We have been invited to breakfast." Inuyasha said sitting down next to him. And then just like lightning bolts three aprons covered his face. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were now sitting on the couch opposite to them.  
  
"Good then we don't have to cook!" Kagome said with a sigh of relief. Kouga came walking out of the bathroom and sat on a reclining chair and sat back bringing a foot rester swinging up.  
  
"Were is the food I'm starving here!" Kouga said mockingly to the girls. Receiving death glares from all three of them. Inuyasha looked around the room to find Sesshoumaru who was strangely absent.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said looking again to make sure he is not in there. Everyone shrugged and acted confused. Everyone proceeded to walk to Yusukes' room to eat except for Kouga who had been tied up to the recliner by the girls. All of them sat down silently and began to eat. Nobody looked at each other or talked to each other besides the occasional (can you pass the...?) Inuyasha handed the new plate of Hash browns to Kuwabara, who examined it before taking it making sure that it wasn't hot anymore. When they were done eating, the girls ordered the guys to do the dishes, which the reluctantly did with out a word of complaint.  
  
Yusuke looked over at the microwave clock and ran out of the Kitchen. "We are late you guys the tournament is going to start in a half an hour!" he said grabbing his coat, and tying his shoes. Everyone got ready but not as fast as Yusuke would of liked it to be. They all went out the front door ((Even Kouga who was untied by Shippo)) Only to be greeted by... ~~~~  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! Another one coming shortly. Keep those reviews coming Kay ^^ Don't you like those cliffhanger endings to chapters! 


End file.
